chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dandri
Dandri was a main character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He was an Earth Elementa, and travelled with Goru and Bailey. He was in his late twenties when he died. Appearance Dandri was a tall man, and looked younger than his age of 29. His hair was a dark brown, near black shade, similar to his mother's, and his eyes were an equally dark shade, often mistaken for black. His skin was quite tanned, and he was quite broad shouldered and very muscular. He wore dark clothing, normally, although he did wear metallic clothing underneath, to protect himself from scratches. Abilities As Dandri is an Elementa, he could adapt himself perfectly to all four of the elements. For example, in water he grew gills along with webbed feet and hands and his senses adapted to being underwater. When he adapted to air, he gained the ability to fly, and resistance to cold temperatures, low air pressure and low oxygen pressure. As he adapted to fire, he could not be burned, and would become much resistant to higher temperatures. He was an Earth Elementa, meaning that he was naturally adapted to being underground, and felt more comfortable when he was. At all times, he had the capacity to see in the dark, to tunnel perfectly, and immunity to being crushed by stone. He could also control the earth, meaning he could cause earthquakes and other geological events. Since he was an Elementa, Dandri also had natural immunity to all poisons, and to most diseases. His own blood was a fatal and terrible poison to all others, an incredible weapon but he only would have chosen to use as a last resort as like all other Elementa, his blood could not clot, and therefore he would have died had he used it. He wore metallic clothing underneath his normal clothes to prevent himself from bleeding to death from everyday scratches. He was naturally a very good fighter, and he was very fit, physically. He did not have a unique ability, although he did lie about having the ability of Precognitive Dreams. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ontin Savora *Father - Raad Jalsamiur Etymology Dandri is incidentally an small town in India, although this was not the reason he was given this name. The real meaning of his name is unknown, and he has not taken any surname, because the group that raised him said that surnames were just an attempt to create differences between people. Personality He is a very stubborn person, and is full of determination. He is very persuasive, and thinks a lot of himself. He is quite closed off, and normally distances himself from people, although he is not shy. If he wants something, he will happily just take it. Brief History Dandri's mother, Ontin Savora, was only a teenager when she became pregnant with Dandri. She left her home, as she knew her parents would not approve of her behaviour. His father, Raad Jalsamiur, wanted nothing to do with his son, and the two never met. His mother was taken in by a small group of Elementae, and when she did, she dropped her surname as that particular group discouraged the use of family names. Dandri grew up with the group, and was told very little about his real family, although he did not want to know. When he was in his early teenage years, he went out hunting with one of the other children of the group, and when the pair returned, they found that the entire village had been destroyed, along with all the inhabitants. He spent the next few years of his life drifting and searching for who had done it - the boy he had been hunting with left to start to his own family. He had never gotten to the bottom of who killed his family, but had long since given up on finding out. While travelling one day he was attacked, and he would have bled to death very quickly, if he hadn't been found by Goru and Bailey, who healed him. He began to become obsessed with Bailey, and eventually lied to Goru and claimed that he'd foreseen a threat to her from a neighbouring town, simply to get Goru out of the way. Once Goru left, Dandri abducted Bailey. However, she rejected him because of her love for Goru, and because of that Dandri killed her once Goru found them. Goru killed him in revenge. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters